Untitled
by ShadeAngel
Summary: Trowa's been gone for three years. What's happened to Quatre since he disapeared? And will he ever be able to find happiness again? YAOI
1. Part 1

Untitled 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing   
Warning: Shounen ai, OOC with a purpose and angst   
Discription: Trowa's gone. Quatre angst's (Geez I suck at this...) 

A/N: Takes place after the war. Quatre's taken over the Winner family business. 

~*~*~ 

Rain splattered against the glass pains of the window, dark storm clouds hung low in the sky. On the inside a warm fire blazed in the hearth of the study, adding a golden glow to the walls and shelves. A small figured sat stooped over a large oak desk, frowning down at a pile of forms. One hand messaged his temple while the other skipped over the paper. 

A soft sigh escaped pale lips as he glanced at the clock. 3:00 A.M. And still there was more work to do. 

The fire crackled and burned. A clock on the mantle ticked on into the night. The small blonde kept writing, the glow from the fire casting deep shadows over his face. The sun would rise in a few hours, leaving the young man with little to no sleep before continuing on to his office. It was not his chosen life, but one did what they had to do. 

The hours ticked on slowly until the pinkish lights of dawn bordered the horizon and still the young man had not had any sleep. Finally, just past 6:00 A.M. he stood and stretched. He gathered his things, had a shower and headed off to work. 

He was met at the office by his ever cheerful secretary, Julia Bullock. She gave him the days schedule and e was shooed into a meeting. As the night had, the day dragged on. An endless routine of paperwork and meetings. The young mans eyes had lost the shine they had one held in youth, and were now just dead cerulean orbs in a pale, lifeless face. 

Life had ended that fateful day when Trowa had left his life, never to be heard from again. Not a letter. Not a phone call. Nothing! His life had slowly drained away with each day that had passes. Days had turned to weeks, weeks into months and finally months into years. All hope of finding the other exploit was gone. 

His existence went on, despite all this. He threw himself into the family business without passion. Doing what was expected of him by his sisters and the colony. He refused to be seen in public, too weary at the end of each day for anything but a small meal and his paper work. 

Each day the same as the last. He hated it and knew that he would do nothing about it. No one said anything, too used to what Quatre had turned into. His sisters stayed out of his affairs, only introducing him to suitable young women when they thought it appropriate. He ignored this. If he couldn't dredge up enough energy to take care of himself, how could he take care of a family? He didn't wish himself on any of the young women he had met. 

And so like everyday, the young Winner was sitting in his office, just ready to pack his stuff up to go home when there was a buzz and Julia spoke through the intercom. "There's a young man here to see you, Mr. Winner." 

Quatre sighed as he leaned forward to speak into the com himself. "Who is it?" He was used to these unexpected visitors from people who wanted a private word with him. 

"He won't say, sir. Just said to tell you it was 02. That you'd understand." came the women's reply, voice slightly altered by the machine. 

'Duo...' 

"Send him in, please, Julia." the door was immediately opened and in bounced the American pilot of Death Scythe. The young man had grown at least five inches and had matured quite a bit. Though he still he held that slight childish, immature look about him that had always been there. 

"Your looking well," the blonde said as he shuffled distractedly through another stack of forms that would need filling out. 

"A full month with nothing' but sand 'n sun can do that to a guy," came the mans cheerful response. "Me 'n He-chan decided to pay a little visit to all the other pilots. You were the first one we found any info one." 

Quatre looked up at him. "I don't exactly keep myself hidden from the publics eye. I can't. That's the problem with being a representative of the colonies and owning a business." 

"Well, duh.." Duo rolled his eyes. 

"I was about to get ready to leave," Quatre told the man as he stood. "If you'd like you may come with me and we and we could finish this conversation at my house. This invitation extends to Heero aswell." 

Duo grinned. "Sound great! Wait a sec while phone Heero." He pulled out a cell phone and began to dial the phone. "Hey, koi." He said after a few moments. "I'm goin' to Quatre's house do ya wanna come?" A slight pause. "KK See ya there!" Duo put the phone away and turned to Quatre who hadn't moved. "He'll meet us there. This'll be great! You should see how much he's changed since than!" 

He nodded and led Duo out to his car, the other man riding shot gun. He could understand that Heero had changed. He'd changed..He had already sensed his companions shock and confusion about his own behavior, though he did an excellent job of discizing it. 

The ride home was alight. Duo rambled aimlessly about what he and his lover had been doing since the Eve Wars. Quatre suspected it was to ease the silence, because he wasn't doing much to held the American with the conversation. Duo was really becoming uneasy with his silence. After all, besides Duo, Quatre had always been the most friendly of the group. Now he was coming off as emotionless as Heero had once been. 

They pulled up to the mansion to find Heero waiting for their arrival, perched on the seat of his motorcycle. He slid off to greet the two, and smiled almost inperceptibly at Quatre. 

"It's nice to see you again," the blonde said, more out of politeness than of real sincerity. 

Heero nodded and shot a 'look' at Duo who gave a slight shrug. None of this went past Quatre. One needed to be an expert at reading body language in order to be successful in the business world, as well as in the political. 

He led them into the house and ordered the maid who greeted them to take some tea to the drawing room. The sat in the comfortable room and Duo asked him question. What he'd been doing, how life was treating him, things like this. Quatre was waiting for a certain question and wasn't surprised when it came. 

"So... Where's Trowa," he asked. 

"Wouldn't know," the blonde replied blandly. "He left about three years ago." 

"Ahhhh...." Duo's violet eyes were wide. Obviously, he hadn't been expecting this. After all during the war, the only thing that could separate him and Trowa was a mission or death. Quatre still wondered what it was that made Trowa leave. 

"Well, It's been nice seeing you again, but," Heero stood up and checked his watch. "Duo and I really must be going. We have to get up fairly early tomorrow." 

Quatre nodded and led the two to the door to bid them a proper farewell. He gave a slight sigh of relief as he shut the huge oaken doors behind him. Having those two here had brought back too many memories. He turned towards his studied. There was always something to do. 

~*~*~ 

Shade: I know I should be working on Saviors but this just kinda popped into my head. I have been obsessing over 3x4 lately and couldn't resist. I'm getting tired of the stereotypical way most 3x4 fics are portrayed and decided to give it an angsty twist. Now it's just deciding which way the plots gonna turn and why the heck Tro-chan left our blonde friend. Not to mention giving it a title.... Have any ideas for the title? Would be appreciated. 


	2. Part 2

Untitled   
Part 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing   
Warning: Shounen ai, OOC with a purpose and angst   
Discription: Trowa's gone. Quatre angst's (Geez I suck at this...) 

~*~*~ 

The young Winner tossed fitfully under ivory sheets, dreams haunted by visions of a lean figure and bright emerald eyes. When his schedule allowed him to sleep he never seemed to get any and wound up getting up the next morning even more exhausted than he had been before. 

The other ex-pilots visit had sparked memories he rather wished had stayed locked away. He didn't much feel like thinking of the times he and Trowa had met up during the war. They hadn't been together very often during those times but had made their moments with each other count. After the end of the war they had been constantly together. Quatre had thought that Trowa was happy. He certainly had acted like it. There always seemed to be a smile hovering over the taller boys lips. 

Trowa had made Quatre's life tolerable. He had been able to sleep and had even had time off. Trowa always insisted that he take off a week every few months for a break. Quatre's happiest moments were when he'd arrive home from work to find Trowa at the front door to shuffle him upstairs for some much needed slumber. Trowa had never complained about their lives. He had always seemed content with the life that they had led. Quatre may not have been able to spend as much time with his lover as he would have liked, but he spent all his free time with him. 

So, why had Trowa left? Where was he now, while Quatre lay in bed alone at night? 

The blonde had searched for the answers. Both in all of his memories of their time together and hacking. It was true that Heero had been the best when it came to finding data over the internet, but Quatre wasn't bad himself. He had taken a month off when Trowa had first gone missing and done nothing more than sit in front of his computer and search for an hint of where Trowa might be. Nothing had been found. Not a single thing. Even a chat with Catherine had come up with nothing. It was almsot as if the tall boy had just stepped off the planet. His cloths were still in closet they had been in three years ago, untouched and none missing. 

Quatre still remembered the day he had given up his search. It had been a little more than a year after the disappearance. He had come home one afternoon, ready to check to see if Trowa had left a message or might have let a clue slip as to where he was. He had walked into his house, now empty without Trowa's silent company. He had wondered into his bedroom and realize just how alone he was. His bed was huge, much too large for his slight frame alone. There was no noise, the help having been given the day off. The room seemed to be unused, no mess that usually accumulated when in use. His things were all put away, dirty laundry had already been taken away. There was even a faint musty smell. His room hadn't been opened to fresh air in a year at least. It was then, standing in the middle of that empty room that he had faced the truth. Trowa wasn't coming back. That night he had cried himself to sleep, letting the despair wash over him just that once. 

Since then he hadn't let himself let go of his self-control. 

With a growl, he sat up. This was getting him nowhere and quickly. If he let himself think about this much longer he'd destroy the barriers he had spent the last three years erecting. 

He pulled a robe over his shoulders and stalked toward his study. If he was going to be awake, he may as well be productive. 

But that proved to be impossible as well. It seemed every time he tried to concentrate his mind would just wander back to his past. And it was slowly driving him mad. With a frustrated sigh, the blonde Winner shoved all of his paper work off his desk. Which was an action that would shock most everyone who knew him. Quatre had never been prone to sudden burst of violence, no matter how small. Only under the Zero system had he ever lost his control to this extent. 

True, he had been a soldier, but he had been kind a gentle. Now he looked furious. His hair was flying about his face, eyes alight with an inner fire as they glared at the work he had just threw half across the room. 

He strode back towards his room, lips set into a thin line. 

Quatre Winner was definitely a different man. 

~*~*~ 

Shade: Erm... How long has it been since I posted the first chapter? I dunno. A while. Working hard on Inspiration. Forgot about this. Ya know, this was s'posed to be a fluff. Doesn't look like it turned out exactly as planned. Dunno if I like this Quatre or not And still no title. Help me out here, folks. Need help. And sorry it's so short!   
  



	3. Part 3 (Beware! It sucks!)

Untitled   
Part 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing   
Warning: Shounen ai, OOC with a purpose and angst   
Discription: Trowa's been gone for three years. What's happened to Quatre since he disappeared? And will he ever be able to find happiness again? YAOI  


~*~*~

"Are you sure that's it?" Duo questioned his lover, as he leaned over the other mans shoulder, gaze intent on the computer screen in front of them.

"Hai."

The American sighed as he shook long bangs out of his eyes. "Are you sure we should be visiting him like this? I mean, he's tried hard to keep himself hidden."

Midnight eyes hardened as Heero glanced at him. "He should know what he's down to Quatre. I never thought that he'd ever leave, let alone with out a word. It just doesn't seem to add up."

Duo nodded and they left not five minutes latter. Their destination was a small apartment on L3 owned by a young man going by the name Triton Bloom. Trowa Barton was in for a surprise when two of his old friends showed up.

Heero knocked on the door before Duo could even think to chicken out. Though Duo believed that Trowa should get a good bitching for what he'd done to his best friend, he didn't really want the bitchee to be him. Plus he wasn't so sure how he was going to react to the European man. He almost certain he was going to start beating on him the moment the door was opened. He deserved a hell of a lot more after what Quatre had gone through!

The door was inched opened and both men saw emerald eyes go wide.

"Surprised, I see," Duo said with dark humour. With that he pushed his way into the aparment, eyes adjusting to the darkness within. The small living space could barely be considered a closet, holding only a fold out couch and a small TV set in the corner. In the kitchen there was only an oven, one cupboard and a tiny fridge. He turned to Trowa and say that he hadn't changed much in the four years since they'd seen each other. He was still tall and lean, with that ridiculously styled hair. Except he was now pale and his eyes now void of emotion. Duo just glared at him, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Alright Barton, we want some answers. We visited Quatre a few weeks ago. Why the hell did you leave him?"

Heero was surprised by his lovers anger and moved to place a hand on the mans shoulder as Trowa gazed a them levelly.

"I wasn't part of his world," came the response, voice void of any emotion. "He's better off without me."

"Bullshit," violet eyes blazed with fury. "Have you any idea what you've done to him?! He's turned into one of _them_! One of those businessmen, with no spark in life. He walks around like a freaking zombie! It's like he's dead. And you know what? You're the one who killed him!"

Trowa's eyes narrowed. "I didn't do anything to him."

"That's the point," Duo spat, walking forward and grabbing the taller man by the collar. "You fucking left him alone! You didn't do anything while he slowly died inside! Do you have any idea what that boy probably went through after you left?! He looked for you for over a year, and you did nothing! All it would have taken was one word from you and he would have forgiven everything!"

The ex-Heavyarms pilot stayed silent and Duo let him go with a sound of disgust. "I can't believe I came here after what you did. I can't believe I thought so highly of you for what you did when Cat was under the Zero system. Tell me one thing, Trowa. Were you using him? The whole time you were together was it all a lie?" Silence again and Duo shook his head as he pulled an overwhelmed Heero towards the door. "This was a waste of my time."

They were out of there within minutes so neither heard the choked sobs as Trowa sank to the ground. He had never meant to hurt his love! Only give him a chance to achieve his potential without him holding him back. Oh God, What had he done?

TBC...

~*~*~

Shade: This SO sucks... The first I've worked on Gundam in a while. Won't have much time to write a lot cause I'm moving in two weeks. Only three days before the first day of classes... Damn. Summers almost over. I'm gonna miss being lazy all day long. And still no title. And yes, I DO know this is really short.


End file.
